


Семейный портрет

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Anakin, F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Падме согласилась править галактикой вместе с мужем, но это не принесло счастья никому из их семьи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. вертикальный инцест (дед/внук);   
> 2\. ООС в связи с другой судьбой персонажей;   
> 3\. канон и легенды слились в единый ком, можно отследить отдельные авторские хэдканоны;   
> 4\. очень, ОЧЕНЬ вольное обращение с матчастью;   
> 5\. нон-кон плавно перетекающий в даб-кон и наоборот;

Дети узнают мир, пытаются понять, какое место они занимают в нем. Детям интересно все, даже то, как быстро бегают банты. Но большего всего дети любят истории про своих родителей, про предков, про то, кем они были и чем занимались.

Маленький Бен задавал вопросы, а мать далеко не всегда отвечала.

— Я не хочу беседовать про твоего папу, — говорила она, подливая себе синего молока за завтраком, — это история не для маленьких мальчиков.

— А про дядю? — спрашивал Бен.

— Определенно, нет, — лицо его матери превращалось в неподвижную маску.

За окном, у которого стоял обеденный стол, проносились кары. Редкие, потому что их квартира располагалась на самых верхних уровнях Корусанта. А если выйти на защищенный силовым полем балкон и глянуть вниз, то можно было увидеть уходящие вниз и теряющиеся в густом смоге стены зданий. У Бена часто болела голова, и тогда никто из его семьи еще не знал, что дело в его чувствительности к чужим эмоциям и мыслям, которых в городе-мегаполисе было слишком много. Мать, дядя и их приближенные списывали все на врожденную болезненность.

— А про дедушку? — не сдавался Бен, по утрам ему было легче, тяжелее становилось к вечеру. — Расскажи мне про дедушку!

На это его мать улыбалась с грустью и гордостью.

— Он — император, — говорила она, будто это все объясняло.

***

— Сенатор Рен, корабль их Величества в нашей солнечной системе.

Кайло вздрогнул, отгоняя воспоминания детства. Иногда ему казалось, что это был совсем другой человек. Он ведь просто не мог быть тем мальчиком, так спокойно болтал с Леей Скайуокер за завтраком, не задумываясь ни о чем, кроме того, получится ли сегодня выйти гулять или охрана опять не выпустит.

Ретша, помощница сенатора Кайло Рена, стояла в дверях и ждала реакции на свою новость.

— Вы направитесь в коспоморт встретить Императора лично? — спросила она, когда молчание затянулось. — Я уже отдала распоряжения о том, чтобы для него приготовили комнаты в вашем особняке. Мне сообщить его секретарю, что вам нездоровится, и вы дождетесь их Величество дома? Не думаю, что ссылаться на срочные дела будет разумно…

Раздражение поднялось из глубины самой сущности Кайло и он вскочил с места, Силой отбросив в сторону стол, за которым до того сидел.

— Ты думаешь?! Ты принимаешь решения за меня? — Ретша вздрогнула и инстинктивно отскочила в сторону, когда в стену рядом с ней врезался поднос, а фрукты, лежавшие на нем, разлетелись по всей комнате. — А ты не подумала, что стоит сначала спросить меня? Хочу ли я принимать Императора в своем доме или нет?!

Кайло понимал, что слишком резко реагирует. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Или даже не так: он ничего и не хотел с собой делать. Даже не оттого, что в его эмоциях и должна была быть его сила (на самом деле — все обстояло несколько иначе), а оттого, что Император, его дед, всегда был той темой, которая причиняла боль. И заставляла вспыхивать даже от самых невинных вещей. К тому же, сегодня он опять обнаружил прослушивающие устройства в своем кабинете. Он сжег три, но не знал, сколько еще осталось. Пусть наблюдатели знают о его эмоциях, пусть запишут «нестабилен» в своих отчетах.

— Я позову дроида-уборщика, — сказала Ретша слегка нервно, когда Кайло остановился посреди комнаты, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, пытаясь восстановить контроль над самим собой. — И… вы собираетесь объявить Императору о неповиновении? Дайте знать, чтобы я могла понять, каким образом составлять ваш график…

Ретша была отличной помощницей. Внимательной и не без чувства юмора. А, самое главное, она относительно спокойно принимала любые перемены в настроении Кайло. Иногда они ссорились, но он предпочитал делать это как можно дальше от кабинета или комнат особняка, где постоянно появлялись новые и новые жучки. Сколько ни уничтожай творения имперской разведки или повстанцев — на месте одного появится другой. 

Впрочем, кое-что Кайло говорил умышленно. Просто потому что ему хотелось, чтобы это услышали. Хоть так.

Ретша ничего не говорила о его приступах раздражения, только закатывала глаза.

Другие помощники и помощницы сбегали через полгода, а в их мыслях звучало: «Мы не нанимались возиться с сумасшедшим ситхом!». Кайло мог бы объяснить им, что он пока что не ситх, а, возможно, никогда им и не станет, но это лишь больше их напугало бы.

— И как бы тогда выглядел мой график? — спросил он, поправляя ворот темно-синего одеяния.

— Дайте подумаю… — Ретша подняла с пола яблоко и подбросила его на ладони. — Пункт «бежать на другой конец галактики» там точно был бы. И «эвакуация планеты» тоже.

— А зачем планету эвакуировать? — удивился Кайло.

— Вспомните, что ваша мать сделала с Альдерааном, — Ретша бросила ему яблоко, но Кайло машинально отмахнулся Силой, и оно распалось, почти что взорвалось, прямо в воздухе.

***

В шесть лет Бена отправили на Набу, к троюродной родне. Внукам сестры его бабушки, тем, что готовы были поведать об аристократических традициях планеты, но не были готовы даже заикнуться о родственниках.

Бен взрослел вдали от матери, лишь изредка беседуя с ней по голосвязи или лично, когда она ненадолго прилетала к нему. Порой с ней был дядя Люк. Часто их сопровождала первая ученица Императора, которую Бен называл «тетя Мара». Они обучали его владеть Силой. В основном — дядя и Мара, у матери никогда не было столько терпения.

Дед не прилетал никогда. Ему и раньше редко хватало времени на внука, а стоило тому поселиться на Набу, словно забыл о его существовании. Мать про это не говорила, дядя Люк сказал как-то раз, пристально глядя в глаза Бена:  
— Дело в том, что эта планета причиняет ему боль.

И ничего больше. 

Бен собирал историю своей семьи по кусочкам. Читал новости, разыскивал старые статьи, прислушивался к слухам, расспрашивал тех, кто не боялся говорить или боялся, но мог сказать что-то случайно.

Он подолгу смотрел на картину, где была запечатлена его мать с ее братом Люком и дедушка с бабушкой. Копия той, что висела в их гостиной на Корусанте и которую в спонтанном, как на взгляд Бена, припадке ярости порвала Лея еще до того, как его отправили на Набу.

На картине она и дядя Люк были еще детьми. Они различались внешне как день и ночь, но сходство между ними оставалось в улыбках, в том, что они изо всех сил старались не смотреть друг на друга, но держались за руки.

Художнику удалось поймать этот момент, это стремление близнецов быть вместе.

Дедушка выглядел юным статным красавцем, от одного его вида веяло силой, казалось, что он стоит на поле боя, а не рядом с семьей. Что до бабушки, то образ грустной женщины с белыми цветами в волосах часто приходил к Бену во снах, даже тогда, когда ту картину сожгли.  
Родня говорила, что это произошло случайно, и система пожаротушения не сработала.  
Бен им не верил.

***

Бену не исполнилось и пятнадцати, когда его избрали на королевский пост Набу. Радость от этого отравляли горькие мысли: выбор пал на него, потому что он достойный или потому что он — это он? Внук Императора.

Думали ли выбравшие его о том, что, назначь они кого-то еще, их ждет расправа?

Церемониальная одежда была тяжелой, металлический каркас прически сдавливал голову, а от грима чесалось лицо. Бен ощущал себя лишним и неуместным в зале, полном набуанцев, гунганов и гостей планеты. Он смотрел на мать, затянутую в белую гранд-адмиральскую форму, и почти слышал, как она думает: «Только посмей что-то учинить! Только посмей опозорить нашу семью!». Один ее взгляд удерживал Бена на троне. 

На той картине, что отпечаталась в его памяти, у маленькой Леи Скайуокер были карие глаза. В раннем детстве Бен задавался вопросом, ошибка это или нет? Ведь он знал, что глаза у его матери золотые. Яркие и словно объятые пламенем. Похожие художник изобразил у деда. Что же мешало нарисовать такие же Лее?

Позже Бен узнал, в чем дело. 

«Тьму нужно избрать самому, — голос деда звучал в его воспоминаниях, но словно одновременно слышался шепотом над ухом, — и нужно позволить ей избрать тебя».

Бен вздрогнул и встретился взглядом с дедом, стоящим в дальнем конце зала. Тот поднял бокал, салютуя ему, и дюрасталевый протез его руки блеснул в искусственном освещении.

В тот миг Бену стало страшно.

***

Около сенаторского особняка был разбит парк. Небольшой, если сравнивать с другими на Набу, где любой достаточно богатый человек стремился окружить себя зеленью, и просто огромный, если сравнивать с тем клочками зелени, что мостились на крышах в Корусанте.

Кайло шел по дорожке вместе с Императором, полы красно-черного плаща и темно-синего одеяния со сложной вышивкой мели по камням.

— Ты же знаешь, что Сенат — это пустая формальность? — спросил Император.

— Так я чувствую, что приношу хоть какую-то пользу, — ответил Кайло.

Он даже мысленно не называл деда по имени. Ни тем, что было дано при рождении, ни тем, которое тот принял, перейдя на Темную Сторону.  
Для имен пока что было не время.

Император остановился, и Кайло остановился тоже. Он был немного выше своего деда, но не чувствовал этого, когда тот взял его за подбородок и вынудил смотреть в свои золотистые глаза.

— Ты принесешь пользу, если встанешь рядом со своей матерью и будешь командовать войсками. Ты принесешь пользу, если поможешь уничтожить повстанцев. Ты принесешь пользу, если найдешь Люка и убедишь его вернуться к семье.

Кайло спросил, не успев задуматься:  
— Так же, как вы когда-то убедили Оби-Вана Кеноби?

Он ожидал удара. Наказания за то, что вспомнил о том, о чем говорить было запрещено.

Но его не последовало.

— Все же ты слишком похож на свою бабушку, — только и сказал Император с насмешкой в голосе.

Кайло ненавидел это сравнение.

Так же сильно, как он ненавидел свою семью с их запутанным клубком тайн и недомолвок, со сложными отношениями и сложными ожиданиями, с пеленой тьмы, которая укрывала все действия и все побуждения.

Император поцеловал Кайло. Напористо и привычно, не задумываясь ни на секунду о том, что их могут увидеть.  
И тот ответил, потому что не умел иначе и не хотел иначе.

— Пойдем, — сказал Император, отстраняясь. — Здесь будет неудобно.

— Хорошо, Энакин, — ответил Кайло.

А вот теперь наступило время для имен.

***

Бену было девятнадцать, когда он вернулся на Корусант.

Королевский срок подошел к концу, и он отказался от второго. Советники явно расслабились, когда услышали его решение. Они даже не попытались уговорить остаться, но намекнули, что будут не против увидеть Бена в Сенате.

Удобная должность, показывает их уважение, но никаких решений он принимать не сможет.

Бен отправился на Корусант, чтобы принять окончательное решение и повидаться с матерью. На самом деле, он отправился за ответами, которые мог получить только там.

На Набу он узнал о своей бабушке, хотя про Падме Амидалу Наберри все предпочитали говорить словно про легендарную фигуру и, как всегда бывало с легендарными фигурами, скрывать больше, чем рассказывать. Но Бен был упорен и поставил своей целью расследовать все, что возможно.  
Он узнал, что его бабушка умерла спустя несколько лет после рождения Люка и Леи. Тот семейный портрет, который так очаровывал Бена, лгал. Падме не могла стоять рядом с детьми, если только художник не изображал ее призрака.

Также Бен узнал, что в последние месяцы жизни разум покинул ее, и Император отделил супругу от детей, заперев в лучшей клинике из тех, что существовали в галактике. Официальной версией было то, что Падме заразилась редким вирусом, который неожиданно мутировал из-за ее неудачной наследственности.

Неофициальные версии передавали шепотом, и никто не рисковал рассказывать их внуку Императора.

Бен в одни дни верил официальной версии, а в другие — нет. Он смотрел на себя в зеркало и думал, что если это неудачная наследственность, то она могла коснуться и его. 

С возрастом ему реже стали говорить о сходстве с бабушкой. Бен вырос, раздался в плечах, черты его лица стали резче. В пятнадцать, особенно — в королевских одеждах и в гриме, он выглядел как любой из юных королей и королев Набу. В девятнадцать же больше походило, что он неудачно выбрал костюм для Праздника Масок.

Только дед продолжал говорить, что Бен похож на бабушку. 

Со дня коронации он забыл о боли, которую, по словам Люка, причиняла ему Набу. Он появлялся на этой планете часто, даже чаще, чем стоило бы. И тратил немало времени на Бена. Он говорил о его сходстве с бабушкой и подразумевал не его внешнее подобие, а жизненный путь. Говорил об этом множество раз, вспоминая отдельные и незначительные эпизоды. И Бен всегда чувствовал себя… неловко, когда слышал сравнение.

Падме, та Падме, что он видел на старых голозаписях и о которой ему рассказывали, была бесстрашной, как порывистой, так и терпеливой в зависимости от того, что от нее требовалось. Она умела и желала рисковать, сама делала выбор и не позволяла никому ею манипулировать. Самого себя Бен считал совершенно иным.

Потому он и был рад избавиться от ее призрака, стоящего за его спиной. Тогда ему так казалось, и не возникало даже подозрений, что от такого наследия просто не уйти.

И от прилета в столицу не изменится ничего.

— Хорошо, что ты прилетел, — сказала мать, когда Бен спустился по трапу.

Она боролась с собой несколько секунд, а потом все же его обняла. Ткань ее формы казалась жесткой, а в запахе волос чудилось металлическая горечь, но объятия оставались объятиями.

Встречать Бена, кроме матери, пришли дядя Люк и женщина в темной одежде. Ее простая прическа — обычный хвост — странно выглядела на фоне тщательно уложенных кос Леи.

— Это Джин Эрсо, — представила ее Лея. — Один из лучших агентов внутренней безопасности.

— Лучший агент, если позволите, ваше Высочество, — ответила женщина.

— Эрсо? — переспросил Бен. — Вы не родственница ли того самого Эрсо? Разработчика оружия?

Она невесело улыбнулась.

— Слава моего имени бежит впереди меня. Да, я его дочь.

Бен слышал о Галене Эрсо. С одной стороны, он был выдающимся ученым, а с другой — говорил опасные вещи про Империю. Сочетание, которое просто не могло привести ни к чему хорошему.

— Мара тоже собиралась прийти, — сказал дядя Люк, — она скучала по тебе и хотела увидеть, но рабочие доков свои планы с ней не согласовали.

— Да, я слышал о демонстрациях, — ответил Бен.

По дороге на Корусант он изучал новости. Поднимался очередной виток народного недовольства. Его подавят, как и всегда. Но пока стоило осторожнее выбираться за пределы дворцовых кварталов.

Естественно, что Мара Джейд, первая ученица и правая рука Императора, отправилась разбираться с проблемой лично. Нельзя было позволить бунт прямо у себя под носом. 

***

Бен восхищался своим дедом. Он с восторгом слушал о системах, которые тот подчинил своей воле. И чувствовал гордость, когда слабые искры недовольства на отдельных планетах гасли под сапогами штурмовиков.

Но было в нем нечто, чего Бен не понимал. В те дни и недели, когда дед бывал на Набу, он часто смотрел на юного короля… не так, как дедушки смотрят на внуков. 

Тогда придумать названия этому не удавалось. Или не хотелось. Ведь удобнее многого не понимать, так проще жить, так проще спать и не задумываться обо всем, что душит тебя и не позволяет даже вздохнуть.

— Слышал, у тебя проблемы с пилотированием, — сказал дед однажды, — могу кое-чему научить.

— Нет у меня проблем, — огрызнулся Бен.

Ему исполнилось семнадцать лет, и он переживал личный возрастной кризис и был уверен, что никто из взрослых его не поймет. Даже дед, который, при всей своей особенности, казался попросту бестолковым стариком.

— Полеты — в нашей крови, — сказал дед, — твоей и моей. Но, если ты считаешь, что это тебе не нужно — не могу заставить.

Порой Бен думал, а что, если бы он тогда согласился на пару уроков? Что бы увидел в нем Император? Но вместо этого они заговорили о Силе и о Темной Стороне.

День клонился к закату, и, стоило стемнеть, цикады запели в траве у самой беседки. Слуги принесли лампы, а Император и король Набу все так же не торопились никуда уходить.

— Не обязательно делать выбор сейчас, — голос деда звучал спокойно, без вкрадчивости, просто серьезно, давая понять, что речь идет о важных вещах, — не обязательно вовсе делать выбор.

— Как его не сделал дядя? — спросил Бен.

Он знал, что если Лея четко определилась со стороной Силы, то Люк — колебался, используя методы обеих.

— Именно, — подтвердил Император, — закостеневший Орден обратился в прах, а я сам откололся от него раньше и потом позаботился о том, чтобы никому больше не нужно было следовать бессмысленным правилам. Ситхи тоже исчезли…

Он замолчал, и в его золотых глазах, как казалось Бену, плясало пламя прошлых войн.

— Разве? А как же вы и моя мать?

Император улыбнулся.

— У ситхов прошлого тоже было неразумное правило, — сказал он, — ученик завершал обучение лишь тогда, когда убивал учителя. 

— Значит, вы и ваш учитель… — начал Бен, а потом покачал головой. — Я полагал, что Дарт Сидиус просто пропал. Примерно в одно время с кончиной первого Императора… после того, как почти все джедаи были убиты по его безумному приказу.

Дед в ответ на это рассмеялся, словно Бен очень удачно пошутил. Тот не знал, с чем могло быть связано подобное веселье, ведь все знали: после смерти Императора Палпатина власть перешла в руки его извечной союзнице, сенатору от Набу. Падме Амидала Наберри, отказывавшаяся от воссоздания династической монархии на родной планете, согласилась стать Императрицей. И так как Орден Джедаев с его правилами канул в небытие, они и Энакин Скайуокер, дед Бена, объявили во всеуслышание о тайном браке, заключенном в самом начале Войны Клонов.  
После того, как безумие овладело разумом Императрицы, власть перешла к ее мужу. Никто не стал спорить с его правами, он был отцом наследников и главнокомандующим войсками. Не говоря уже о Силе в его руках.

— Я не хотел быть послушной марионеткой под чьим-то управлением, — сказал дед, возвращая Бена в настоящее, в сад, наполненный пением цикад. — И сказал об этом Падме.

— И что сделала моя бабушка? — спросил Бен.

— Конечно же, она пошла за мной. Пусть она и верила в Сенат и Республику, но в меня верила немного больше.

Он улыбался, вспоминая почившую жену, и Бен чувствовал себя неловко, словно вмешался во что-то личное, во что-то, что не имело к нему никакого отношения.

***

Что-то сломалось, когда Кайло (тогда уже Кайло, принявший новое имя) все же стал сенатором. Это не был выбор ради самой идеи, это был выбор, сделанный против воли матери.

Лея Скайуокер была подобна силе природы и, одновременно с тем, обладала дурным нравом и не прощала обид. Жители Альдераана узнали это на собственном опыте, когда обнаружилось, что их планета — центр повстанческих сил. На зачистках Лея не остановилась, а предпочла уничтожить целый мир целиком. И после преследовала всех выживших альдераанцев: и колонистов в других солнечных системах, и граждан, которые просто в тот момент путешествовали.

Это случилось в те времена, когда Кайло только появился на свет, и он не мог помнить всего лично. Но другие помнили. Вся галактика вздрагивала, когда принцесса-адмирал сообщала о том, что чем-то недовольна. Она была истинной дочерью своего отца во всех смыслах.

Кайло не хотел стоять в ее тени всю жизнь и не хотел поступать под ее командование. Воинская карьера никогда его не прельщала. Потому, когда откладывать решение он уже не смог, то выбрал формальный пост в Сенате.

Он уже собирал вещи. Вылет запланировал на следующий день, прощаться Кайло было особо не с кем, но и торопиться тоже некуда.

За попытками решить, нужно ли брать с собой сувениры с Корусанта для троюродной родни или, его и поймал C-3PO.

— Их Величество желает вас видеть, сенатор Рен, — сообщил он, смешно расставив руки.

Кайло порой удивлялся привязанности деда к старым машинам. Тот до сих пор летал в компании устаревшей модели астромеха, а часть обязанностей секретаря выполнял этот протокольный дроид, которого Император собрал своими руками, еще будучи ребенком.

— Я только принял предложение, — сказал Кайло с улыбкой, — сенатором я стану, когда улечу на Набу и подпишу все необходимые документы.

— Как вам будет угодно.

Кайло показалось, что в механическом голосе прозвучал сарказм.

Стоило бы насторожиться, когда C-3PO отвел его к личным комнатам Императора, а не в его кабинет, но значительно сильнее его в тот момент беспокоило завтрашнее путешествие. И реакция матери, когда она узнает.

Слуг или охранников у дверей императорской спальни не было. Как всегда говорил дед: «Зачем охранять того, кто может позаботиться о себе сам?». C-3PO оставил Кайло, и тот вошел внутрь темной спальни, освещаемой только огнями ночного Корусанта за панорамным окном.

Тень Императора казалась сгустком черноты на его фоне.

— Мне стоит тебя поздравить, — сказал дед, не оборачиваясь.

— Если хотите, — ответил Кайло, подходя ближе и останавливаясь в нескольких шагах.

Император обернулся, отчего тяжелая черно-красная мантия зашуршала.

— Моя семья ненавидит меня, — сказал он, — мой сын сбежал вместе с теми, кого я привык считать своими соратниками, и теперь сотрудничает с повстанцами. Моя дочь винит меня в этом и предпочитает свой флот моей компании. Даже ты собираешься улететь на Набу.

Кайло моргнул, не зная, не понимая, что он может ответить на подобное.

— Мы все вам верны… кроме тех, кто предал, разумеется.

Император рассмеялся.

— То есть, если бы я спросил, важнее для тебя пост сенатора или мое расположение… мои эмоции.

— Важно и то, и другое, — быстро сказал Кайло, боясь, что окажется втянут в ненужный спор намного раньше, чем рассчитывал.

И если у него было, что ответить матери, то деду — нет.

Тот преодолел оставшееся между ним расстояние и остановился напротив Кайло. Огни города отражались в его глазах.

— Ты похож на нее, — сказал дед грустно, — всегда был. Разве в моих силах этому противостоять?

Кайло хотел спросить, о чем говорит Император, но тот дал ответ быстрее. Сгреб его за плечи и поцеловал. В этом было отчаянье и боль человека, потерявшего то, что мучительно пытался удержать всю свою жизнь. Только Кайло понял это намного позже того момента, уже когда разбирал случившееся по дороге на Набу. А в ту ночь поднялся полузабытый страх, тот, который он испытывал в пятнадцать лет, сидя на троне.

Кайло попытался применить Силу, но был смят волей деда, всей его мощью и напором. Ткань одежды треснула, пуговицы разлетелись в разные стороны.

Он мог вырываться дальше, хотя бы попытаться, но Кайло этого не сделал. Казалось, что все вокруг нереально, что происходит не с ним. Не его кинули спиной о кровать. Не с него сдирают одежду. Не на его шее и плечах расцветают укусы. Не на его боках сжимаются ладони: одна из холодного металла, а другая горячая, словно сделанная из живого пламени. Не напротив его глаз иные, золотистые, полные безумия.

Одновременно с этим внутренний голос шептал: «Ты всегда этого хотел, ты хотел внимания семьи, вот оно». И ему вторил другой голос, напоминавший, что Императору не отказывают. А третий, похожий на голос дяди, говорил, что Кайло мог уйти раньше. И должен был это сделать, но предпочел остаться, предпочел ответить так, как от него ожидали, а не так как стоило бы, и теперь пришла пора закономерного итога.

— Ваше Величество, — вот и все, что прошептал Кайло на выдохе.

Он едва слышал себя и был уверен, что подушки, в которые уткнулось его лицо, после того как дед перевернул его на живот, заглушают остальное. Но Император услышал.

— Называй меня Энакином, — сказал он ему на ухо, — когда мы в одной постели.

Кайло не было слишком больно. Грубоватые ласки оказались скорее приятными, а чужая страсть затягивала не хуже опасных омутов в Озерном Краю, к которым маленького Бена Скайуокера не подпускали, но он все равно сбегал и нырял в темную глубину.

Теперь, когда навязанный ритм стал частью его, когда чужое тело наваливалось сверху, тяжелое и горячее, а дыхание перехватывало, Кайло думал, что омут его наконец-то затянул, и воды сомкнулись над головой.

А потом Кайло лежал на боку, подтянув колени к груди. У него не было сил уйти, но смотреть на деда он тоже не мог. Ему казалось, что в его разуме осталась одна межзвездная пустота. Отдельные мысли пролетали сквозь нее, не задерживаясь надолго.

— Я не собираюсь лгать и говорить, что это больше не повторится, — сказал дед спокойно, от его голоса Кайло вздрогнул.

И сжался, когда теплая ладонь коснулась его спины.

***

Те несколько лет, в которые их семья зависла на краю пропасти, Бен почти мог назвать счастливыми. Никто не требовал от него принимать решения, никто ничего от него не ожидал. О плохом или неприятном не говорили, а если и говорили, то за закрытыми дверями.

Недомолвки все еще были постоянной частью его жизни, но в центре Империи было проще искать ответы на свои вопросы. Только их было слишком много и слишком противоречивых. Во что-то верить просто не хотелось, а что-то Бен стремился забыть.

Он тренировался больше, чем много лет до того. Во владении Силой, в фехтовании. В умении управлять другими и влиять на их разум.  
— Ты делаешь успехи, — сказала Мара Джейд во время одного из спаррингов, — но мне все чаще кажется, что это не твое.

Они кружили по тренировочному залу, и рассеянный солнечный свет отражался от пола, как и блики их мечей.

— Давно хотел узнать, — сказал Бен, отбрасывая упавшие на глаза волосы, — ты всегда была ученицей Императора, всегда следовала за ним. Почему же у тебя все еще зеленые глаза?

— Странный интерес, — ответила Мара.

— А все-таки?

— Потому что мой выбор складывается из мелочей, а не из одного решения.

Бен почти зацепил клинком ее волосы, даже запахло паленым, но не сильно.

— У мамы золотые глаза, — сказал Бен.

— Глаза Леи пожелтели после того, как она уничтожила Альдераан.

— Именно в тот момент, когда планета горела? — спросил Бен.

Он оттеснил Мару к краю зала, но она оставалась расслабленной.

— Не знаю, я не была с ней тогда. Просто помню, что, когда я улетала, ее глаза еще оставались карими, а, когда мы встретились снова — уже стали желтыми. Ты был слишком мал и не помнишь.

Они поменялись ролями, и теперь уже Мара оттеснила Бена.

— Что ты знаешь о том, в честь кого назван? — спросила она неожиданно.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби был верным соратником моего деда, — сказал Бен, — все так говорят.

— И ты им веришь?

Мара неудачно отскочила, и секундное удивление отразилось на ее лице, сменившись снова сосредоточенным выражением.

В тот момент Бен неожиданно понял: Мара Джейд не настолько стара, как ему всегда казалось. Он относился к ней, к матери и дяде, как в Джин Эрсо, как ко «взрослым», тем, кто намного старше него самого. Дед же был существом, знавшим едва ли не времена до космических полетов.

Теперь Бен осознал, что мать забеременела, будучи ненамного старше него самого. И сейчас они все не стары даже с точки зрения обычного человека, а если вспомнить о Силе, что могла поддерживать молодость десятки лет…

«Интересно, — подумал Бен, — а лет через шестьдесят я буду чувствовать, что между нами есть хоть какая-то разница в возрасте?».

— Ты веришь, что Оби-Ван Кеноби, который всегда был верен идеалам Ордена Джедаев, пошел против всех их правил? — спросила Мара, отражая удары Бена.

— Понятия не имею… — покачал головой он. — Я не знал его лично.

— А мне довелось, — последовал ответ. — А еще я знаю, что у Императора была ученица до меня. Но о ней предпочитают не вспоминать, знаешь, почему?

Было легко догадаться, и Бен сказал:  
— Потому что она не приняла сторону Императора?

— Да. И нет. Учитель… он собственник и не любит выпускать из своих рук ни вещи, ни власть, ни людей.

Мара ушла от прямого удара, избежала неочевидной атаки и ударила рукоятью меча так, что у Бена заныла рука. А потом она замерла, не донеся красный луч своего клинка до его шеи.

— Ты мертв, — сказала Мара спокойно.

— Да, — подтвердил Бен. — Так что случилось с первой ученицей Императора? И с Кеноби, если на то пошло?

— Одно и то же, — сказала Мара.

Она деактивировала меч и повесила его на пояс. Бен ждал продолжения, и она заговорила с показным равнодушием:  
— Император, после того как его обучение было завершено, приказал доставить на базу на Мустафаре своего учителя-джедая и свою ученицу, которая на тот момент уже покинула Орден. Мало кто знает, что именно там произошло, но месяц спустя Оби-Ван Кеноби принял Темную Сторону.

— А ученица? — спросил Бен.

— Асока Тано… о ней больше никто не слышал.

Мара собиралась сказать еще что-то, но подняла голову и, глядя за спину Бена, спросила:  
— Джин, ты что-то хотела?

Бен обернулся, он не заметил, когда в зал вошла Джин Эрсо. 

— Поговорить, — сказала она и подозрительно посмотрела на Бена.

— Что ты думаешь обо всем этом? — спросила Мара, обращаясь к нему же.

Бен не стал уточнять, о чем она говорит.

— Я думаю, что у Императора были свои причины, — сказал он.

Мара грустно улыбнулась и ушла, мимолетно коснувшись его плеча. Почему-то этот разговор оставил впечатление, будто бы Бен провалил важный экзамен. Ответил неправильно в каждом пункте. 

И это никого даже не удивило.

А на следующий день весь дворец наполнился спешащими дроидами, мечущимися офицерами и печатающими шаг штурмовиками. Потому что Люк, Мара Джейд и Джин исчезли, прихватив огромный массив секретных данных, уничтожив и испортив остальное, а модели новейшего супер-оружия они, как символ своего неповиновения, располосовали световыми мечами.

Чтобы не оставить никаких сомнений в собственных действиях, трое мятежников отправили открытое письмо, в котором рассказывали о зверствах Империи.

К счастью, его удалось перехватить до попадания в медиа-пространство.  
Моментально поползли слухи.

Говорили, что Люк обманом завлек ученицу Императора на Светлую Сторону.

Говорили, что их обоих провела Джин Эрсо, верная самым антиимперским идеям своего отца.

Говорили, что она и Люк были влюблены друг в друга много лет. То же говорили про него и Мару.

Говорили, что много лет назад у Джин появился ребенок, которого Люк и Мара спрятали на отдаленной планете.

Или это был ребенок Мары Джейд.

Говорили, что это разбило сердце Лее.

Говорили, что это был ребенок Люка и Леи, а отношения близнецов Скайуокеров никогда не были просто отношениями брата и сестры.

Говорили, что ничего не было, а Император в безумии прикончил свою ученицу и своего сына, а лучшую шпионку отправил в ссылку, но позже пустил слухи, чтобы не выглядеть тем монстром, которым он и являлся.

Бен знал, что часть из этого ложь. Но часть была правдой. А по поводу остального он не был уверен.

Тогда ему и пришло в голову сменить имя. Чтобы не называться в честь того, кого заставили избрать путь насильно.

Тогда Бен Скайуокер и стал Кайло Реном.

***

Кайло сидел у зеркала. Он еще не оделся, ограничившись халатом, и рассматривал свое отражение. Синяки ярко выделялись на бледной коже, но, хвала Силе, высокий ворот был частью всех сенаторских нарядов. А когда через неделю он отправится на Корусант, то все уже успеет сойти. 

«Но их Величество тоже будут там, — подумал Кайло, невесело улыбаясь собственному отражению, — новые появятся очень быстро».

Он взял расческу и начал приводить в порядок спутавшиеся волосы. Во времена королевского срока они были намного длиннее, но и позже Кайло не решился срезать их до короткого ежика, хотя такое желание и было. Так черные кудри и остались длиной чуть выше плеч.

Кайло зашипел и дернул расческой, когда обнаружил небольшой колтун на затылке.

— Позволь мне, — он вздрогнул от голоса Энакина.

Тот бесшумно поднялся и подошел так, чтобы его отражение не было заметно в зеркале.

Кайло оглянулся и помедлил, рассматривая светлые штаны и рубашку Энакина. Пусть морщины и пролегли на лице деда, но тот все равно выглядел неплохо. Если бы только он одним своим присутствием не вызывал так много эмоций…

— Бен, — повторил Энакин с обманчивой мягкостью.

Кайло вложил расческу в раскрытую ладонь и опять обернулся к зеркалу. Теперь они оба отражались в нем, и хотелось разбить отражение, расколоть его на множество мелких частей. 

Энакин улыбнулся и принялся расчесывать волосы Кайло.

Именно в этот момент раздался стук в дверь. Никто не успел ответить, когда внутрь вошла Ретша, не удосужившись дождаться разрешения.

— Сенатор, наконец-то пришли отчеты о торговых путях, которые вы запрашивали на той неделе…

Она подняла голову от датапада, чтобы увидеть перед собой сидящего у зеркала Кайло и Энакина, расчесывающего его волосы.

— Я… зайду попозже, — сказала Ретша, пятясь к дверям, но взгляда она не отводила.

— А она не слишком ли юна, чтобы быть твоей помощницей? — спросил Энакин, когда Ретша выскользнула в коридор. — Все же ответственный пост.

— Мне подходит, — ответил Кайло. — К тому же, на Набу не принято ограждать детей от ответственности или не давать им заниматься серьезными делами.

Он заметил в зеркале, как недобро улыбнулся Энакин, но не совсем понял, какая именно часть речи его зацепила.

— Ретша вполне компетентна, — продолжил Кайло. 

Энакин провел расческой по его волосам и сказал задумчиво:  
— Ретша Даржан, сирота. Вся ее семья погибла несколько лет назад, когда ее отец не справился с управлением на крутых порогах, и катер разбился.

— Да, — Кайло прикрыл глаза, пока Энакин расчесывал его волосы. — Все думали, что и Ретша погибла, но ее вынесло к берегу ниже по течению.

Эта история не была широко известна, но вряд ли оказалась секретом для Императора. Он ведь по-своему любил внука и не допустил бы, чтобы в его окружение попал кто-то нежеланный или опасный.

— В девчонке есть Сила, — сказал Энакин. — Я сразу это почувствовал.

— Правда? — спросил Кайло. — А я — нет.

Ответом ему послужил смех, но он не рискнул открывать глаза, чтобы не увидеть выражения лица Энакина.

— Ложь. Пусть твое обучение и не было регулярным, но даже ты не пропустил бы подобное.

Кайло пожал плечами.

— Сейчас вы скажете, что хотите, чтобы я отправил ее на Корусант?

— Почему же? Пусть будет с тобой. Пока что.

Несмотря на ответ, Кайло не спешил расслабляться. Слишком явное обещание звучало в этом «пока что».

***

Провожая Императора, Кайло думал о том, как все могло бы сложиться иначе.

Он думал о картине, семейном портрете, на котором кто-то был лишним. Возможно — все четверо.

Он думал о своем отце, задавался вопросом, существовал ли он и, если существовал, выжил ли после того как расстался с его матерью? И можно ли его разыскать? И нужно ли это?

Он думал о золотых глазах деда и матери и о том, что его собственные никогда не сменят своего цвета. Он верил в это.

Кайло смотрел, как корабль Императора исчезает в синеве неба, и чувствовал синяки на своей коже, горящие огнем под многослойными сенаторскими одеждами.

— Что же, все прошло не так плохо, — Ретша подошла и встала рядом с Кайло, тоже задрав голову вверх.

— Ты рисковала, — ответил Кайло, — он заметил твой потенциал, мог заметить и все остальное.

Ретша пожала плечами.

— Ну не заметил же. А мне хотелось посмотреть на него… поближе. Почему вы так беспокоитесь обо мне, сенатор?

— Потому что, если с тобой что-то случится, твои родители снимут с меня голову, — ответил Кайло. — Я отвечаю за твою безопасность. Рей.

Ее настоящее имя он сказал тихо, чтобы она его скорее угадала, чем услышала. Просто оттого, что необходимо было как-то сказать, произнести вслух, подтвердить для самого себя истинность. 

Она фыркнула, давая понять, что думает на этот счет, и взяла его за руку, пользуясь тем, что если кто и смотрел в их сторону, то не обратил бы внимания на такую мелочь. Правила не запрещали сенатору и его помощнице прикасаться друг к другу.

Кайло подумал на секунду, что они сейчас похожи на часть того самого портрета. 

«Возможно, — подумал он, — когда все закончится так или иначе — стоит заказать новую картину. С новой семьей».


End file.
